AMIREAL/Cakebear
Amireal is presumably the primary antagonist and the ultimate final antagonist in Dormitabis. He is one of the many withered animatronics that will attack. Appearance Amireal's withered form greatly resembles Springtrap from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. His suit is torn and tattered with holes exposing what appears to be a corpse, His hat is withered, and he holds what appears to be a rotten cake with a mouth and crooked yellow tinted teeth Behavior Amireal first appears on the second night. He will appear on a random camera in his withered form. To stop him from getting to the office, simply stare at him until he changes into Cakebear(you can turn off the camera if it is on the same cam as him. Useful in a situation when you have a lot to worry about!). Each time he moves, a voice can be heard that indicates which camera he has moved to. If you fail to keep Amireal away from your office, he may stare at the player for a while before his cake jump scares the player. On Night 12, to avoid death from Cakebear you must open your tablet when they get right in front of you. He is active on every night aside from Night 1 and Night 10, making him the character who is active on the most number of nights. Trivia * Amireal was modelled by Ownetrick. * He appears on both the new banner and thumbnail. * His normal form greatly resembles a Freddy Sprite used in 2 of the Five Nights at Freddy's 2 death minigames, Give Cake and SAVE THEM. It is also greatly implied that they are one in the same. *Like Havoc Chica and the Havoc Cupcake, Amireal himself doesn't jumpscare you when you fail to defend yourself against him - instead, his cake does so. **However, he does jumpscare you as Cakebear on Night 12, or if you win the nose clicking minigame. *Amireal is the animatronic with the most jumpscares - one in regular gameplay, another in a minigame, and at least two in Night 12. *It was revealed in the tapes as well as in Cardboard Theatre that Cakebear is Fritz and was knocked out by Purple Guy and stuffed inside Cakebear at the FNaF 2 location as he saw the dead kid's bodies in the animatronics. He was then put into the vent's/crawlspace and died from a springlock failure. *He appears to have the ability to dislocate the suit's jaw in an uncanny and impossible manner. *According to Phone Guy, Amireal seems to be glitching in and out of existence as evidenced by him going from normal form to withered form and reverting back to normal form after being looked at. It is because of this reason that Phone Guy nicknamed him "Amireal" as a play on the words "Am I real". *The game's 12th night takes place at the location he is from, and is referred to as "Cakebear's". *Amireal is a fan favorite. *His role as what kind of antagonist he is is debatable. He's either the main one as he's the most prominent in the game and is the true final boss of the game or an extra one because Garvey is the most aggressive one. However, people think Garvey is more the one to fit the role as the main more since he's the killer of most of the victims in the grotesque robots, including Fritz himself. Gallery Amireal.png|Amireal's teaser. amireal.JPG|Amireal in his nose-clicking minigame. 2233.png|Amireal on Cam 01. 2236.png|Amireal on Cam 02. 2237.png|Amireal on Cam 03. 2238.png|Amireal on Cam 06. 2239.png|Amireal on Cam 07. 2240.png|Amireal on Cam 08 2241.png|Amireal on Cam 09 AmirealCamera.gif|An animation of Amireal glitching in an out of existence that sometimes shows up on the cameras. 1066.png|An unused tip about Amireal. 385.png|Amireal's ghostly appearance in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. 388.png|Amireal in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. AmirealLook.gif|Amireal looking around in the scrapped 8-bit minigame. 1001.png|Fritz's icon in the Extra menu. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Havocs Category:Fnaf parody